


Learning to Shadow Travel

by LaviaFrons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico di Angelo has a Crush on Percy Jackson, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviaFrons/pseuds/LaviaFrons
Summary: In which Nico is learning to shadow travel. Kind of self explanatory.
Kudos: 2





	Learning to Shadow Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Nico does not work with king Mitos or wait who did he work with again...doesn’t matter he’s not in this anyway. Just a one shot that I came up with.

Nico-POV:  
This was it, this was the day I was finally going to get it right. No more banging into walls or setting myself on fire (don't ask...). I ran my fingers through my hair and double checked that I have everything. Considering the only things that weren't clothing were my sword and some money in my back pocket it didn't take that long. I had found a nice abandoned warehouse to hide out in, I did not need mortals coming in here and staring at the weird dude that kept running into walls. I took a few steps back, “Breath,” I said aloud, “you can do this.” Then I was running, running as fast as I could go. Shadow-traveling is simple, to first do it you need to make sure there’s shadows around, I learned that the hard way, after that it's simple, breath and let the shadows take control. Once you're in the shadows you need to think of the place you want to go, the last time I made it this far I ended up on the edge of a volcano. Never again. This time I was aiming for more of a someone rather than a something. Even though he got my sister killed I couldn’t help but like him, and I hated myself for feeling this way about another guy. Percy Jackson. He was all I could think about. So, I thought maybe I’ll try and give him a second chance.  
I opened my eyes and all I wanted was for it to not work, please, please, please not let me be near him. Unfortunately this time was a success. There were buildings all around me, I looked at the street name and found out I was a block away from his house. I couldn’t help myself and just started walking in that direction. My stomach was in knots and my hands were sweaty. I made it to his house and was about to knock till I heard a noise behind me, I reached for my sword and aimed it at the person behind me. “Woah dude, you're the one trying to get into my house.” the guy said. Oh no. “Sorry, you startled me,” though my voice sounded dead and hollow and my face was expressionless. “Hey Nico, long time no see, little dude.” I didn’t like the way he called me little dude, it sounded demeaning, but it was probably not intended thatway. IlookeddownandrealizedthatIwasprobablyinhiswaysoImovedtothesideand let him at the door. He took out his key and unlocked the door and walked inside, “don’t just stand in there come in.” I wanted to say no and walk away, but considering I was walking to his house and was about to knock on his door, I felt like that would look weird, also I didn't want to be rude, so I said yes. I walked inside and damn it was big.I had a few memories of Italy but

one of my biggest was the house, well it was more like a room, our house was one story and one bedroom, so when I walked into his house it felt massive. My face probably said otherwise because Percy took one look at me and immediately started protesting. “Hey my apartment isn't that small, is it.” I looked at him confused. “What do you mean, it's massive.” “Oh come on, it only has three rooms, you don’t need to make me feel worse.” “Three rooms is small? My house-from what I remember about it- was one room, and a curtain for the bathroom.” “Oh, well um...sorry, um...uh, so you want to stay for dinner or something.” I looked at him jokingly, it wasn’t until I realized he wasn’t joking that my smirk turned into a frown. “Thanks, but I have other places to be, see you around Perce.” With that I turned around and walked to the door, instead of opening it I shadow-traveled back to my warehouse, thankfully I made it there and not up on a mountain or something.  
Percy-POV:  
That was one of the strangest encounters of my life, and I'm Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is my first story so it’s not that good. Let me know if you want more. I am apart of the BNHA and Marvel fandoms as well as other things so just comment if you want me to do something like that. I am working on an original story so I will post that whenever I get the first chapter done! Hope you liked!


End file.
